Siénteme
by VictoriaELF
Summary: Eres una chica que empieza su primer año en Teiko, una reconocida escuela secundaria de Tokio. Escuchas, sientes y percibes lo que pasa a tu alrededor, pero hay algo de lo que careces. ¿Eso será un impedimento? ¿O será la llave para entrar en el corazón de seis chicos prodigios del basquet?


El despertador suena de forma insistente, sabes que no parará a no ser que lo apagues. Con pereza y aún somnolienta, le das un leve golpe que calla el ruido.

―¡¿Ya estas despierta?!― Oyes el grito de tu hermana, solo gruñes en respuesta aun sabiendo que no te escuchará―. ¡Vamos, que es tu primer día!

―¡Que sí, pesada!― Exclamas malhumorada, no quieres levantarte y empezar el nuevo día.

―¡Entraré!― Escuchas un leve ruido, sabes que ha prendido la luz―. ¿Cómo dormiste?― Pregunta mientras te da un beso en la cabeza, tú sonríes ante su tierno acto.

―Bien―. Te estiras tanto como tu cuerpo permite, escuchando varios crack en el proceso.

Tu hermana abre y cierra cajones, seguro esta sacando el uniforme. Luego te hace levantar de la cama, desvistiéndote y poniéndote las prendas. Falda, medias, camisa, corbata, saco y un par de zapatos.

―Si sabes que puedo vestirme por mi misma ¿verdad?― Haces un puchero, a veces tu hermana es demasiado protectora y maternal.

―Sip, pero me gusta hacerlo―. Ríe―. Déjame consentirte, aún eres mi pequeña niña.

―¡Ya tengo trece!― Te toca la mejilla, su calor siempre te ha gustado, te sientes protegida.

―Ya eres toda una señorita, pero igual―. Te agarra el brazo, obligándote a caminar―. ¿Estas nerviosa? No lo estés, seguro haces amigos al instante. Igualmente, si te sientes incomoda me dices, y podemos considerar educarte en casa, pero no tengas miedo.

Solo atinas a sonreír, habla mucho a veces.

―Tranquila, onee-chan*―. Te sientas en la silla y buscas los palillos, el aroma es exquisito―. Estaré bien, no te alteres que te saldrán arrugas―. Tocas cada parte de la mesa para identificar donde esta la comida, cuando lo consigues, comienzas a comer.

―Eres una chica muy fuerte ¿lo sabias? Por eso estoy tan orgullosa de ti―. No dejas lo que estas haciendo, no quieres responder.

Así te ve ella, pero en el interior estas asustada, nerviosa. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegues a la nueva escuela? ¿En serio podrías hacer amigos? ¿O se burlarían de ti?

Por tu condición te has tenido que enfrentar a muchas situaciones incomodas y feas. En la primaria se burlaban mucho de ti, te empujaban y se reían al ver cómo te tiraban contra las paredes y puertas al saber que estarías en más desventaja aún.

•―•―•―•―•―•―•

Cuando terminas de comer, vas al baño con tu hermana siguiéndote por detrás. Puedes sentir su presencia tras de ti, has desarrollado los demás sentidos y eso ha sido de mucha ayuda.

―Ven, quedarás preciosa―. Luego de cepillarte los dientes, tu hermana te peina como tanto te gusta―. Pase lo que pase, yo siempre te protegeré.

―Gracias…― Sonríes levemente, ella sigue detrás de ti por lo que no puede ver tu expresión.

•―•―•―•―•―•―•

Cuando el auto se detiene, te despides de tu hermana y sales. Te ha costado mogollón convencerla de que te deje entrar sola a la escuela, aunque en el fondo crees que ha sido mala idea, pero al final accedió.

Sacas tu bastón de la mochila, comenzando a caminar con naturalidad. Estas temerosa, no sabes ni como encontrar tu salón, aunque primero será la charla del director y luego buscar horarios de clase y respectivo salón en las mesas esparcidas en el patio.

Definitivamente ha sido una mala idea quedarte sola.

―_Rayos…_― Piensas con las piernas temblorosas, quieres correr e irte a tu casa. Pero, debes ser valiente y mostrar que puedes, que no eres inútil.

Sigues caminando, algo te dice que estas yendo por el lado incorrecto. Un fuerte impacto en la espalda es lo que sientes a continuación, el cual te tira al suelo.

―Auch…― Buscas el bastón por el suelo, a gatas y con un dolor en la espalda.

―¡Lo siento mucho!― Escuchas detrás de ti―. ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!― La voz masculina habla, pero no parece que fuera a ayudar a levantarte.

―Debes tener mas cuidado, mira si la lastimas de gravedad―. Otra voz suena, parece pertenecer a alguien más joven―. Te ayudo a levantarte―. Te giras levemente, no sabes que es lo que el extraño esta haciendo, así que solo sigues en tu búsqueda.

Silencio.

―No puede ser…― Vuelves a escucharlo, luego sientes como te toma de la mano y te levanta con sumo cuidado―. Ten…― Sin soltar tu extremidad, te apoya un objeto que tiene la empuñadura de goma.

―Gracias―. Sonríes al notar que es tu bastón.

―¿Vas a Teiko, cierto?― Asientes, no estas segura si tus ojos están mirándolo a la cara.

―Empiezo hoy, primer año.

―También yo…― Al ver que se queda callado, piensas en volver a tu búsqueda de la entrada de la escuela―. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? Así buscamos luego nuestros horarios y salón.

Haces una expresión extraña, ese chico es realmente amable.

―Claro…― Lo empiezas a tocar, buscando su antebrazo. Él se tensa en el primer momento, pero se relaja casi al instante―. Lo siento…― Te sonrojas―. Es probable que te pierda en el camino…

―No te preocupes―. Él mismo es quien te agarra por el brazo, con mucha delicadeza. Luego comienzan a caminar―. Me llamo Akashi Seijuuro, ¿Y tú?

Guardas tu bastón mientras te presentas, el halaga tu nombre mientras continúan con sus pasos. Extrañamente te sientes bien, además tiene un aroma envolvente, seguro es su perfume.

―¿Te unirás a algún club?― Pregunta, tu dudas bastante la respuesta.

―Um… No lo creo…― Eso te desanima, realmente no hay club que te aceptaría con tu condición, la gente prejuzga mucho y creen que las personas con discapacidades son inútiles.

Claramente están equivocados, pero era imposible convencer a una multitud.

―¿Y tú?

―Al de básquet―. Tu expresión brilla, o eso sientes.

―¿Enserio? ¡Eso es genial!― Sonríes, escuchas la risa divertida del chico.

Siguen el camino hasta que Seijuuro se detiene, por lo que haces lo mismo. Oyes algunos murmullos, y te sientes observada. Te incomoda, pero prefieres mantenerte callada.

―Buenos días alumnos, hoy empieza un nuevo año y estamos muy ansiosos por el inicio del ciclo escolar―. Una voz fuerte, con algo de eco, comienza a hablar. Sabes de inmediato que es el director, piensas que esta demasiado cerca del micrófono por lo fuerte que se escucha―. Luego de esta charla y pequeña introducción, podrán buscar sus horarios en las mesas puestas en el lado derecho del patio. Después, podrán anotarse en el club que elijan en el lado izquierdo, verán a los representantes del mismo y algunos miembros.

Comienza a explicar las diferentes reglas de la institución, luego el presidente del cuerpo estudiantil se presenta y habla un poco más. No sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero tus pies empiezan a doler.

―Bien, ya pueden ir a buscar sus horarios y anotarse al club que hayan elegido, así mismo, si alguno no sabe tendrán un mes para elegirlo. Después que lo hagan, diríjanse a sus respectivos salones para hacer las presentaciones. Podrán irse una vez hecho. ¡Buen año a todos!

Sueltas un suspiro de alivio, realmente hablan hasta por los codos. Seijuuro no ha soltado tu brazo en todo ese rato, no te molesta su contacto, pero si te llama la atención que lo haga.

―¿Vamos?― Asientes antes de comenzar a caminar, temes llegar a chocarte o resbalarte con algo, sin embargo, por alguna razón crees que ese chico no te dejara caer.

―¡Los de primer año por esta mesa!― Un chico grita a todo pulmón, quieres reírte al escucharlo tan desesperado. Te lo aguantas, no sería muy educado de tu parte.

Van hacia allá, ambos se presentan y dan sus nombres, les entregan las hojas.

Sin mediar palabra, Akashi te saca las hojas de la mano y comienza a leer en voz baja. Pasan algunos minutos, sigues en silencio esperándolo.

―Bien―. Habla finalmente―. Estamos en la misma clase, así que tenemos los mismos horarios.

―¡Eso es genial, Akashi-san!

―Jajaja, _Akashi-san_ es mi padre, puedes llamarme por mi nombre―. Haces una mueca dudosa, no es como si fueran amigos de toda la vida como para obedecer tal cosa―. Vamos, tu puede. _Sei-juu-ro_.

―Sei… ¿Seijuuro-san?― Suelta una pequeña risita, parece divertido con la situación.

―Vale, es un comienzo―. Sientes tus mejillas arder, el otro no dice nada. Algo te dice que está mirándote fijamente, pero no dices nada al respecto―. Voy a anotarme al club de básquet, ¿me acompañas?

―Claro―. Vuelve a envolver su brazo con el tuyo.

Él te guía por el patio, unos murmullos los rodean, sabes que es por ti. ¿Decir algo? ¿No decir nada?

―¡Únanse al club de literatura!

―¡¿Les gusta el beisbol?! ¡Vengan, vengan!

―¡Club de básquet por aquí, estaremos contentos de tenerlos!

Sientes como comienza a caminar más rápido, por ende, te lleva a ti también. Tiembla levemente, es casi imperceptibles, pero no para ti. Has desarrollado muy bien tus otros sentidos, por lo que sueles notar cosas que los demás no.

―Espérame aquí, hay muchos alumnos queriendo anotarse, ahora vuelvo―. Asientes con una sonrisa, sabes que lo hace por amabilidad. No querrá que te lleven por delante, o que el mar de gente te aplaste.

Te quedas quieta, quieres buscar algún lugar para sentarte, sin embargo, sientes la multitud de gente a tu alrededor.

•―•―•―•―•―•―•

Pasan los minutos, se te hace interminable. Sacas tu bastón, el cual es plegable. Decides buscar algún banco en el patio, seguramente hay varios, pero es complicado.

―¡Cuidado!― Es tarde cuando te das cuenta que alguien te ha puesto el pie para que te resbales, cayendo de lleno al suelo. Tus rodillas terminan adoloridas, solo esperas no haberte raspado mucho―. ¡Se ha caído! ¡Debes tener cuidado, cegatona!― Todos a tu alrededor se ríen fuertemente, tu solo muerdes tu labio inferior.

Era obvio que algo así pasaría, ya era extraño que no hubieran hecho alguna broma contra ti.

―_Infantiles_―. Es lo único que piensas, comenzando a levantarte con cuidado.

Una mano toma tu brazo, levantándote de un sentón. Te sorprendes, pensado que quizás es Seijuuro.

―¡¿Les parece divertido reírse así de una persona?!― No, no es. Esa voz es completamente diferente, mas aguda y denota enojo―. No pueden ser mas idiotas, creyendo que hacer algo así es divertido―. Te abraza protectoramente por los hombros―. ¡La pudieron haber lastimado de verdad!

―Pero, si fue divertido ver como se cayó―. De un segundo a otro ya no sientes el contacto, no sabes que está pasando.

―Tranquila, Dai-chan se ocupará―. Una voz femenina te habla por tu lado izquierdo, asustándote un poco―. Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

―¡¿Quieres ver lo divertido que es romperte la cara?!

No te da tiempo de decir algo, la chica te guía por algún lado y te sienta sobre un lugar frio.

―Te has raspado las rodillas, ¿te duele mucho?― Niegas con una pequeña sonrisa―. Menos mal, caíste feo, pensamos que te habías lastimado mucho.

―No te preocupes, estoy bien―. Te agarra las manos, las tiene frías.

―Me gustaría ser tu amiga, ¿te gustaría?― Te sorprendes ante su repentina pregunta, pero asientes casi al instante.

―Me llamo Momoi Satsuki.

Te presentas ante ella, luego sientes que alguien mas te abraza por los hombros. Reconoces ese tacto, es del chico que te ayudó antes.

―Menos mal que estas bien―. Lo escuchas hablar―. Ya no te hagas problemas por esos imbéciles, no volverán a meterse contigo.

―Muchas gracias…

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
